


Visions

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, cocky shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: *Spoiler Waring for Season Six*"Time flows differently in here. We will be mostly unaffected, thanks to the intel of Krolia and the blades.” Keith paused, making sure every eye was on him. “Last time I came here, there were flashes of light, and they would show you visions of the past or the future. And not just yours, it could be of anyone on the ship, so. Yeah.” He trailed off. “Don’t be alarmed.”





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 6**
> 
> I named the new ship the White Lion. Shiro flies it.

The white lion had a steady course towards the quantum abyss. Though the ship wasn’t as sleek as its predecessor, the Castle of lions, it was just as hearty, if not moreso.

Allura stood in front of the chair reserved for the Paladin of the blue lion, Three names engraved on its back - ‘Blaytz’ ‘Lance’ and ‘Allura.’

“A new Altea” she mused. She gave a look back towards Coran and Romelle. “Do you think they will accept us?”

“Accept?” Romelle gave a soft laugh. “You are about to liberate the entire Altean people from the horrors of the Galra war. You are our Princess, you will be welcomed with open arms.”

Allura felt her face heat slightly, she stepped forward towards the chair of the black paladin, She couldn’t read the two names on the chair but she knew the meaning. The smoother one that seemed to flow gently read “Shiro” and the one with more edges read ‘Keith” - no mention of the original black paladin in sight.

She leaned on the back of the chair, playfully ruffling the raven hair of the black paladin.

“Anything we should be aware of before we go in?” She asked.

He swatted her hand away, a gentle smile forming. 

“Yeah Princess, there is.” He stood up, and she took a step backwards to allow him to address everyone in the room.

“Alright everyone. Time flows differently in here. We will be mostly unaffected, thanks to the intel of Krolia and the blades.” Keith paused, making sure every eye was on him. “Last time I came here, there were flashes of light, and they would show you visions of the past or the future. And not just yours, it could be of anyone on the ship, so. Yeah.” He trailed off. “Don’t be alarmed.”

“I’m already alarmed.” Hunk frowned from his seat, wrapping his arms around himself.

“It’ll be fine Hunk. Maybe we’ll see embarrassing visions of Keith.” Lance snorted, seeming far too relaxed in his seat across from the yellow paladin.

“Shiro, be sure you stop engines right before the drop point to keep us from getting pulled in.” Pidge was standing next to the front console with Shiro, pointing to places on the map. He nodded, his sleek Altean arm glowed gently as he guided the ship.

 

Planets and their debris swirled in every which direction, a massive black swirling mass in the back. The entire team seemed to hold their breath, taking in the sight.

A shimmer of light flashed, and Keith sharply turned towards Shiro.

“Hold it steady - here it comes.”

A blinding flash of white came shortly afterwards, giving the ship a gentle rock.

Allura flinched instinctively against the visual assault.

When she opened her eyes, she was in her own quarters.

Or well, she was looking at her own quarters.

A tangle of limbs and bedsheets moved rhythmically on the bed accompanied by a chorus of moans and panting. She was watching something very intimate, something familiar, something private, and her brain feigned knowledge what her heart already knew.

“Takashi.” Her own voice pleaded in the vision and a was answered with a husky “Say it again.” 

“Takashi!” She panted louder and the bed moved more frantically sending the vision of her into a long, high cry.

With that it was over.

She was back on the bridge. Her face fell red as she felt the eyes of the entire bridge on her, knowing they had all seen the same.

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was dry air.

The usually well spoken Altean diplomat was at a loss for words under the shocked stares of the people closest to her. She hadn’t wanted her relationship to become common knowledge, and especially not like this.

She shot a pleading look to Shiro, finding him with a large grin and only a slight pink on his cheeks.

Finally he broke the deafening silence of the bridge.

“I honestly don’t know if that’s from the past or future.”


End file.
